


我知道昆式战机上发生了什么

by sirius1878



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius1878/pseuds/sirius1878





	我知道昆式战机上发生了什么

“为我做这些值得吗？”

Steve听着，没有说话。  
他想起了为国奋战殒身不恤的战士，想起了烽火狼烟中彼此交托的后背轻掷的生死。  
想起了瘦弱少年发热的样子和那些夙夜不寐的看顾，想起了十六岁干净的夏夜青涩的吻。

“你值得一切”  
这么说的时候，Steve打开了自动驾驶，转身拉过Bucky，猛地吻了上去。  
与其说是吻，倒不如说是浅尝辄止的触碰。Bucky一时间似乎没有反应过来发生了什么事情。然而Steve对眼前这个人嘴角上挑的每一个弧眼底每一次细微的波动都熟稔有如呼吸，他直直看进Bucky的眼睛，半晌叹了口气说，“你记得这个吗？”  
“不，我……”Bucky皱着眉头努力做出个困惑的表情，然而在Steve笃定的注视中很快悲惨地败下阵来。他爆发出一阵小小的笑：“是、是说小Stevie被一个吻弄得脸红心跳那一次……？”  
他没有机会完成这句话了，因为Steve拉过他的身子，宿命一般压了下来，堵上了笑弯了的红唇。  
当然，用自己的嘴。  
这个吻来的迅猛无比，两个人都急切地确认什么似的啃咬，双唇相交处唾液不受控制地流出。Steve甚至尝到了淡淡地铁锈味儿，这让他感受某种真实，于是变本加厉。Bucky当然不肯示弱，恶狠狠地将舌头探入对方的口腔与之纠缠。然而太长了，这个吻太长了，终于他喘不过气似的从嗓子眼里冒出了一点呜咽，而Steve的舌头……Steve的舌头无处不在，它激烈的占有着Bucky口腔中的每个角落，舌尖不时划过敏感的上颚时，Bucky的身子也连带着颤抖起来。

“就像这样，恩？”Steve直起身子，似笑非笑地说。直到Bucky快要喘不过气来，他才终于恋恋不舍地离开，还意犹未尽地在鲜红的唇上舔了一下。他满意地看着身下的人喘息着，眼中因为泛起的水光显出些迷离的样子，而嘴唇……哦该死的Bucky的嘴唇——  
Bucky在几次粗重地喘息之后，咧嘴笑了——就好像他不知道自己现在是怎样的模样，不知道自己红得仿佛滴出血的嘴唇是怎样勾人的弧度——  
他只是拉下Steve的身子，再次吻住了对方。  
……他当然知道。

Steve在身子被向下拉的时候没有错过Bucky嘴角得逞似的笑容，而远在这之前理智就全线罢工。他看着眼前的人跨过七十年时光向他伸出手，他看着对方透过七十年的冰封向他露出笑容——  
Bucky艳丽的唇色如此鲜活，Steve想到了盛放的花朵，夏日的阳光，色彩斑斓的梦境……他身体的一部分、从未走出冰封的一部分，苏醒了过来。  
苏醒的不止这些。

Bucky的手向下，向下……灵活地解开Steve的腰带，向他胯间灼热的硬挺探去。  
“挺有精神的，恩？”  
Steve轻喘了一声，他的手当然也没闲着，带子，带子，纽扣，还是带子……说真的，他觉得Bucky这身作战背心上简直有无穷无尽的带子。等到他终于从这一团乱麻中解脱，Steve深深叹了口气，将脸整个埋入了Bucky的胸膛。  
“你也一样”，Steve说着用身体蹭开了Bucky的双腿，膝盖在其间磨蹭着。

谁开了头不重要，两个人拼命吻着对方，手忙脚乱的从各自的制服中脱出身来。肌肤相亲的感觉实在太好，当他们终于赤裸相对，不由而同发出了长长的叹息。  
Steve的吻密密麻麻的落下，从额头到高挺的鼻梁，连发红的耳垂也没有放过。亲吻沿着仰起的后颈渐次向下，间杂着吮吻和啃咬留下的痕迹激烈到让人脸红心跳的地步。Steve在Bucky断臂可怖的伤疤处流连着，落下的吻柔软而虔诚。太久了，那一半铁臂处金属的温度都升高，几乎要灼伤人——  
“嘿伙计，你认不认识一位黏黏糊糊的小Stevie——”  
Bucky没能说完，Steve就告诫似的在他胸口拧了一把。Bucky一时噤声，却连滚动的喉结都被Steve含入嘴里，细细舔咬。  
亲吻再次向下，却完全无视了因为刚才的动作而挺立起的乳尖，逐渐流连到了小腹……Bucky在Steve的舌尖探入肚脐的时候尖锐地抽了一口气。

Bucky腿间的玩意儿不知不觉中已经硬得吓人，流出的前液弄的双腿间一塌糊涂，Steve的手借助这样的黏腻触感向后方的入口探去，亲吻更是一刻不停，  
手指在入口处打着转，“Buck，把腿分开”，Steve说，理直气壮就好像他在叫Bucky递给自己一把枪。  
怪异的感觉让Bucky绷紧了身体，然而他只是深深吸了口气放松身体，努力把双腿分开到极限。

异物入侵的感觉从来就不会太好，Bucky迷迷糊糊地想，可那是Steve，是Steve的手……  
Steve的手指小心地进入，不时旋转、按压。他的唇也覆在了Bucky胸口，轻轻地舔、重重地咬。Bucky看着埋在胸口的那颗金色脑袋，轻笑出声。这多少有点儿不合时宜，于是那颗脑袋抬起，露出Steve迷惑而无辜的面容：“Bucky？”  
如果不是他唇边牵扯着的银丝暧昧地延伸到Bucky完全硬挺的血红乳尖，如果不是他的手指还在Bucky体内抽插，正直的表情或许还更有说服力一些——说着第二根手指也悄悄伸了进去。

Bucky摇了摇头，记忆中瘦弱到数的清肋骨的单薄影子与眼前战神般完美的赤裸身体渐渐重合。他想说点什么，却只有破碎的字句一点点从口中泄露出来：“Stevie，啊……你磨磨唧唧的……在干什——啊！”  
Steve的两根手指突然触到了体内最敏感的一点，Bucky的声音一下子哽住，腰身猛地弹起好像一尾鱼。  
“干你”，Steve的语气平平。手指在那一点处反复划着圈，不时稍微退出，在Bucky放松的瞬间又重重顶入。最敏感的一点被反复蹂躏让Bucky条件反射似地紧紧抱住了Steve的身子，过度的快感让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

Steve的阴茎早就硬挺火热如同烙铁了，身下是他朝思暮想七十年的爱人，眼波如醉，潮红的身体上满是情欲的痕迹，连湿润的入口都已经渐渐打开，小嘴似地吮吸着他的手指——耶稣基督啊，如果不是四倍的自制力，Steve早就直接操进了这具身体。  
然而他没有。Bucky表现的像个欲火上身的色痞，身体却是久未使用的青涩紧致——虽然这当儿他的身体正在Steve手下渐次打开，如同春日里渐渐开放的花，连带漫长寒冬中遗留的一点冰霜痕迹，也软软地化成了春水。  
Steve耐心地又加入了一根手指。  
他不想伤了他。  
Steve不会允许Bucky受伤。

Bucky小声呻吟着，肆无忌惮——从他那个角度看去，Steve的身形覆盖了整个视线。世界中是Steve，只有Steve，这没由来地让他感觉安全，他不再像之前那样压抑自己——不再需要了。  
压抑痛苦。压抑需求。压下不时浮上的记忆碎片。  
都不再需要了。Bucky感觉好像漂浮在海上，只剩下后穴火热的脉动，那里正变得柔软，三根手指带出啾咕的水声，打湿了耻毛和身下的制服。  
Steve抽出了手指，坚硬的阴茎在敏感的会阴处磨蹭着，他瞬也不瞬地看向Bucky，对方喘息着，双腿紧紧地圈住了他的腰。  
无声的邀请。

Steve再也无法忍耐，挺腰刺入。Bucky发出了小小的尖叫。太过了，这太过了——就算做足了扩张，超级士兵的超级玩意儿还是让他有了被从下身劈成两半的错觉。  
“痛？”Steve问。Bucky摇了摇头。  
也许有那么点儿对超级士兵微不足道的痛，然而进入的瞬间Bucky有了完满的错觉——Steve合该在他体内的。这感觉让他飘飘然并充盈着所有感官。所以摇头，大约算不得说谎。  
于是Steve插到尽头，缓慢的，坚定的。双球啪地撞到浑圆屁股的声响让二人都长长地出了口气。  
接下来的一切，似乎失去了控制。  
已经……无法再控制了。

Steve疯狂地挺胯，急切地撞击身下人的身体。粗大的阴茎捅入甬道，碾平每一道褶皱，反复摩擦让Bucky头晕目眩的一点。他太用力了，如同野兽的占有，渴切的标记，阴茎一次次次重重顶入撞得Bucky整个人向前滑去，又被Steve铁钳似的双手拉回来——这次连腰也被狠狠钳住，再也动弹不得。  
除了乖乖被Steve操，Bucky什么也做不了。哦，除了呻吟，这是唯一未被剥夺的权利。于是Bucky将这种权利发挥到最大。

其实间或从他口中泄露出的，断断续续都是Steve的名字——那断续，毫无疑问是被Steve顶的。Bucky的身体染上了嫣红的色彩，每一寸皮肤都在出汗，罪魁祸首却只是含住了他的耳朵，潮湿火热的气流送进耳中：“Bucky，怎么了？”。  
他说着，松开了一手的钳制，漫不经心的玩弄起Bucky的胸膛。而下身的操弄，一刻不停。  
“我——啊……”Bucky再说不出一句完整的话，各处敏感点同时被攻陷的感觉太过火辣，未经触碰的阴茎已经到了爆发边缘。快感过于强烈，甚至让他感到了失去对身体的控制的恐惧，然而Bucky只是用尽力气，挤出了几个字：“操，操我……更用力——”。

于是恭敬不如从命。他的耳朵被Steve含在口中亵玩，舌尖不时抽插着敏感的耳道；他的双腿被反折到胸口，阴茎的进入越发深，越发快。  
“恩……Steve……”Bucky脑子里的弦都要被撞断了，Steve的阴茎每次都重重撞到他的敏感点，太快了。无休无止的操弄让他流下了生理性的泪水。而他的眼泪至让Steve的撞击更狠了，失禁似的快感逼出了他不成调的呻吟。  
“啊……啊——！”Bucky破碎的呻吟中带上了哭音，他小腹失控地抽搐，身形试图弓起又被Steve重重按下，在一连串猛烈的撞击中，Bucky射了两人一身。  
白浊的液体黏在二人腹部，Bucky的后穴猛然收缩，痉挛的甬道紧紧吸住Steve的阴茎，敏感的身体甚至能感受到阴茎上暴起的每一道纹路。Steve在极致的快感中发出一声闷哼，接着更加凶狠地操着身下高潮中的身体。

Steve终于射了的时候，Bucky觉得后穴几乎要被摩擦到着了火。他紧紧抱住对方，在高潮余韵中耳厮鬓摩地温存。他看到Steve干净的笑容——这个人会笑，然而双眉紧锁。这是他第一次从Steve的笑容中看到纯然的快乐。  
也许七十年的血污早掩盖了他字典中快乐的字眼，然而Steve固执的拉着他，伸出的手之后是无限的可能。

比如现在——  
“嘿，这不科学。你才刚刚射过……”Bucky感到体内的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，一脸不可思议。  
“你不知道的还多着呢”Steve说。他扭头看了眼仪表盘。  
距离目的地，还有四个小时航程。


End file.
